Valinae Swordbane
"Oh, right. I'm a born Deadeye." |Row 6 title = Occupational Fields |Row 6 info = SI:7 Agent #035 Bounty Hunter Owner and Sole Proprietor of MacPhairce Hunted Goods |image = 050418-619-.jpg|imagewidth = 300|caption = Art by lowlyowly}} Story The MacPhairce family was well known for managing commerce in the province of Gilneas. Valinae Avery MacPhairce was born to the late Niall and Lili MacPhairce, in their modest homestead in Stormglen Village, Gilneas. Her sister Sarissa was born a year prior, and took after her mother as far as hobbies and trade. Elizabeth, the youngest of the MacPhairce sisters, pursued a career in service to the throne of Gilneas, becoming a knight in the King's eyes. Valinae's father taught her how to shoot at a early age, taking her with him on hunting trips around the Lordaeronian forests and mountains. She made her first kill at age 6, placing a bullet straight through the eye of a red fox. She became very proficient with her aim, a deadeye with every kill, adding to her reputation. She grew up following her father's love of all things hunting and rifles, and swiftly became a truer shot than her old man. She traded her hunted goods in the Trade Quarter weekly, building a solid reputation with the citizens of the city. At seventeen, Valinae falls under assault by a few undesirables. An unknown man saves her, yet is rebuked and attacked in confusion. He calms her down, and explains that he saved her, introducing himself as Barlenn. Still shaken and battered, he returns her home to Stormglen, and stays with her for a while to ensure she recovers swiftly. They eventually begin to court, and five years later they wed. Not a year after that, Valinae bears him a child, named Marenna, and life is happy in their own little cottage in Southern Gilneas. When the worgen invade and the city is overrun, Valinae falls within the walls, alongside her husband. They both fall under the curse, and run wild across the countryside. A feral Valinae ends up biting her younger sister in the Blackwald, and their mother passes from illness. Their father follows suit, having lost hope and family, leaving a young Marenna to fend for herself in the ruins of Stormglen. The feral duo are eventually captured, and brought back to their senses with an unhealthy amount of Mandrake essence. She then comes to reunite with her beloved daughter, and together they fight through the rebellion and escape Gilneas, with nothing but the clothes on their back and the supplies in their packs. Since then, Valinae has reclaimed her family's lost fortune, reunited with her older sister, and laid her younger sister in ferality to rest. She has enlisted in the SI:7, and, even through questionable business practices, resumes her role as a hidden agent of the crown. Since word of the Burning Legion's return, Valinae has played a part in the defense of Stromgarde and the assault on the Tomb of Sargeras.Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Gilneas